Black Ice
by BlackMisanthropist
Summary: The First Story In My Twilight Fan-Fiction Trilogy.
1. Black Ice-Prologue

Black Ice-Prologue

I Ran. It Was Raining, But I Didn't Care. I Didn't Want To Go Back To That Hellhole Of A Home Again. Ugh, I Shivered At The Thought. I Mean, I Was Being Treated Like A Piece Of Crap By My Own Aunt. I Pushed The Thought Of Aunt Valery Out Of My Mind As I Continued To Run Through The Forest. Living On The Outskirts Of This Town We Just Moved To Sucked. And "Forks?" What The Hell Kind Of Town Name Is That? But Anyways...

Who Could I Go To For Help? It Would Take Me Hours To Get To A Police Station Or The Town. Maybe If I Made It To One Of The Back Roads I Could Hitch A Ride With A Passerby And-...

I Suddenly Slipped On Some Mud And Tumbled Down A Large Incline. I Grunted With Pain As Large Sticks Poked And Punctured My Body, Giving Me Scrapes And Cuts. When I Reached The End, I Fell Down Onto The Forest Floor Are Gasped. The Wind Got Knocked Out Of Me. I Began To Gasp For Air As I Just Laid There, Staring Up At The Rain Clouds. Eventually I Began To Breath Normally, And Tried To Get Up.

"Ahh!" I Clenched My Teeth In Pain And My Left Hand Shot Onto My Right Arm Quickly. My Right Arm Was Broken. Great. Just What I Needed. I Struggled To Get Up Without Using My Broken Arm, Only To Find Out That My Left Leg Was Broken As Well. "It Just Keeps Getting Better And Better." I Murmured To Myself Sarcastically. As I Was Able To Finally Stand Up, I Saw Lights Ahead. They Were Very Far Away, But They Were Lights. They Were My Best Chance. I Headed Towards The Lights As Quickly As I Could Go. Grunting In Pain Everytime I Moved. Hopefully The House That The Lights Emanated From Had A Family Nice Enough To Provide Shelter. Wait...I Would Have To Think Up An Alibi. Would I? Lost In My Thoughts, I Neglected To Notice That I Was Growing Weaker From Blood Loss.

But As Soon As I Realized It, It Was Too Late. I Fell, Slowly Dying. I Balled Up My Left Hand Into A Fist. "I Can Do This" I Said To Myself. I Got Up As Best I Could And As Soon As I Got To The House, I Practically Stumbled Weakly To The House's Door. With My Last Bit Of Strength, I Knocked Onto The Glass Door Before Passing Out.


	2. Black Ice-Chapter One

Black Ice-Chapter One

My Eyes Were Closed, But I Was Conscious. "You Have To Do It Carlisle." A Female's Voice Said "If You Want To Save Him, You'll Have To Do It. There Isn't Any Other Way To Save Him. He's Dying From Blood Loss." Save Me? What Were They Talking About? Was I Dying? Obviously I Was. The Voice Said I Was Dying From Blood Loss. And Who Was This "Carlisle" She Was Speaking To? What Was Going On?

"Listen To Me." A Male Voice Said Into My Ear. "You Are Going To Have To Trust Me, What I Am About To Do Will Hurt, But It Will Help You." What Was He Going To Do? Suddenly, I Felt A Sharp Pain In My Neck, As If I Was Bitten. Did He Just...Bite Me? I Screamed In Pain, And I Could Feel Whoever Bit Me Pull Away. I Clenched My Teeth As The Pain In My Neck Grew More Powerful. It Felt Like A Bunch Of Bombs All Exploding At The Same Time. The Pain Then Flowed Through The Rest Of My Body, Going To My Head, My Chest, My Arms, My Legs, Everywhere. I Felt Like I Was Set On Fire, Only The Fire Was Raging In My Body Internally. I Screamed Again, Before Passing Out.

-

My Eyes Shot Open. I Gasped Deeply And My Body Immediately Sat Up. I Frantically Looked Around The Room. Where Was I? I Looked Down And Noticed I Was Laying In A Bed Under The Covers. Why Was I Under The Covers? I Looked Under Them And Noticed I Was Naked. I Swore. Who Removed My Clothes, And Why Would They Remove My Clothes? But Then I Noticed Something Else. My Skin. There Were Not Punctures. Not Scrapes, Not Cuts, Nothing. It Was Flawless. I Touched The Skin On My Chest. It Was Hard, And As White As Granite. "What The Hell Is Going On?" I Murmured To Myself Softly As I Got Out Of The Bed, Not Caring That I Was Naked. I Then Froze Where I Stood. My Leg. It Was Like It Never Broke In The First Place, And The Same Went For My Arm. I Had Completely Healed. How Did This Happen?

I Noticed That The Sunlight Coming Through A Nearby Window Hit My Skin And Made it Sparkle. I Looked At It In A Mixture Of Confusion And Awe. I Stepped Closer To The Window And Let The Sunlight Hit By Body. My Entire Body Sparkled.

What Did That Guy Do To Me?

What...Was...I?


	3. Black Ice-Chapter Two

Black Ice-Chapter Two

While I Was Admirinig Myself In The Sunlight, I Began To Hear Footsteps. I Turned And Shot Of Like A Rocket Towards The Bed. The Force Of Me Landing On It Caused It To Scrape Across The Floor And Move At Least Half A Foot. There Was A Pause And Some Voices, And Then I Could Hear Multiple Footsteps Incresing In Speed. I Put The Covers Over Myself, Trying To Look As If I Was Still Unconscious. I Heard The Footsteps Enter The Room, And I Tried To Breath Slowly, But Then I Noticed That I Wasn't Breathing. Panicked, I Sat Up In The Bed Again And Put My Hand To My Chest. My Lungs Weren't Moving, And My Heart Wasn't Either. My Fear Grew, But They Began To Slowly Dissapate When I Saw Who Entered The Room, And I Was Taken Aback By Their Beauty.

There Were Six Of Them, Three Males And Three Females. They're Physical Apperance Made Them Look Young, No More Then Twenty Or So. They Had Flawless, Granite White Skin, And Their Hair Colored Varied. They All Looked Tense, And Had Looks Of Worry On Their Faces. For One However, The Look Of Worry Left His Face And He Began To Smile Politely. He Gestured For The Others To Leave The Room. Once They All Left, The Man Then Sat At The Edge Of The Bed. "Hello." He Said, His Voice Sounding Like An Angelic Chorus. I Just Stared At Him, Not Saying A Word. I Was Amazed By Him. He Kept Smiling As He Continued To Speak. "I'm Glad To See You're Awake. You Had Some Deep Punctures And Cuts, But Your Alright Now." I Looked At Him And Sqinted In Curiousity. "Are You A Doctor?" I Asked. He Nooded. "Yes, I Am." Suddenly, I Realized Three Things. One, My Skin Was The Same Color As His. Two, My Voice Has Changed Somewhat, And Three, He Was The Voice That Spoke Into My Ear. He Was The One That Bit Me.

Before I Even Realized What I Was Doing, I Jumped Out Of The Bed And Crouched. "What Did You Do To Me?!" I Growled Him And Hissed.  
He Rasied His Hands Up Defensively. "Please. Calm Down. I'll Explain Everything. I Promise." I Curled My Lip And Hissed Again. Why Was I Doing This? Here I Was, Completely Naked, Crouched And Hissing At Somebody Who I Never Met Before In My Life. I Didn't Know Why, But It Felt So...Right. The Others Entered To Room As Quick As A Flash. They Were Probably Standing Outside The Doorway And Eavesdropping. "Don't Worry." The Man Spoke To Me Calmly. "We Don't Want To Hurt You." I Didn't Trust Him, But How Else Was I Going To Get To The Bottom Of This? I Got Up From My Crouch And Turned To The Man. "May I Have Some Clothes?" The Man Smiled. "Of Course." He Turned To The Crowd. "Alice, Will You Find Him Some Clothes?" A Small Pixe-Looking Girl Nodded, And Then Gracefully Walked Out Of The Room.

The Man Then Got Up And Walked Over To Me. "My Name Is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." I Intently Listened To Him As He Began To Speak. He Gestured Over To The Group. "This Is My Family." He Pointed To A Kind-Looking Woman With Caremel Brown-Hair. "That Is Esme, My Wife." She Nodded And Smiled. "That's Emmett." He Pointed To A Burly Brown-Haired Man, He Grinned And Waved. "Rosalie." He Pointed To A Long-Haired Blond Girl Who Simply Nodded. "And That's Jasper." He Pointed To A Long-Haired Blond Man. He Virtually Did Nothing, Except For Give A Small Nod Just Like Rosalie. Just Then, The Pixe Girl, Alice, Came Back With Clothes. She Gave Them To Me And Smiled As She Went Back To Standing By The Group. "And That's Alice." Carlise Added. Alice Waved And Smiled Politely.

As I Put On The Clothes, Carlise Began To Ask Me Questions "What Is Your Name?" I Paused. Was Now The Time For An Alibi? I Couldn't Just Tell Him I Ran Away From Home. I Sighed And Figured That I Tried My Best To Run Away From My Aunt. "Christoper." I Responded Quietly. He Nodded. "Do You Mind If I Call You Chris?" I Snapped My Head Up. I Hated When I Was Called Chris. "It's Just Christoper." I Corrected Him. He Nodded, Acknowledging His Mistake. "Alright. Christopher." There Was A Short Pause Before He Spoke Again. "Christoper." He Spoke Softly. "I Know You Must Have A Lot Of Questions, But May I Ask You One First?" I Finished Putting The Clothes On And Nodded. "Do You Know What I Am? What My Family Is?" He Paused Before Speaking Again. "What You Are?" I Shook My Head. He Looked Up Into My Eyes And Smiled. "We're Vampires."


	4. Black Ice-Chapter Three

Black Ice-Chapter Three

I Stared At Him, Dumbfounded. I Was A Vampire? No. Impossible. Vampires Didn't Exist...Did They? I Looked Down At My Hands And Flexed Them. "How?" I Murmured Indistinctly. "Venom." Carlisle Answered My Question. I Turned To Look At Him. "All Vampires Have Venom. It's Not Lethal, At Least Not To Humans. It's Only Meant To Incapacitate. But If The Venom Is Left To Spread..." He Trailed Off, Figuring I Could Figure Out The Rest On My Own, Which I Did. "You Injected Me With Venom?" I Asked Him In Disbelief. He Nodded. "Why?" "It Was The Only Way To Save You." He Explained. "You Were Dying From Blood Loss." I Looked Up At Him And Raised An Eyebrow. "Why Didn't You Just Suck My Blood?" He Smiled. "Me And My Family, Unlike Most Vampires, Don't Drink Human Blood. We Consider Ourselves "Vegetarians." It's An Inside Joke, But It Means That We Drink The Blood Of Other Animals Instead Of Humans." He Paused As I Continued To Look At Myself. He Then Continued To Speak. "The Thickness Of The Venom Usually Takes The Transformation Three To Five Days-." I Cut Him Off And Stared At Him Incredulously. "Three To Five Days?!" He Nodded. "Yes, In Your Case, It Was Three Days." "I've Been Out For Three Days?" "Yes." My Brain Began To Rush With Thoughts. Did Aunt Valery Care Enough To Alert The Police? Probably Not.

Suddenly, The Back Of My Throat Began To Burn. I Grabbed My Throat, And Carlisle Noticed. "That Pain You Feel Is Your Lust For Blood." The Rest Of The Group Tensed, But Carlisle Calmed Them Down. "The Longer You Go Without Blood, The More It Will Start To Hurt, Until You Snap Completely." "It Burns." I Complained. "You'll Have To Go Hunting." Carlisle Told Me. "I'll Go With You."

Carlisle And I Sped Into The Forest, Running At In-Human Speed. We Paused Behind A Group Of Bushes And Looked Through Them. A Black Bear Was Walking Through A Clearing. "Now. Do What Your Instincts Tell You To Do." The Beating Of The Bears Heart Enthralled My Bloodlust And I Pounced. The Bear Turned, Startled. Before He Could Run I Locked My Jaws Onto His Throat. I Felt The Blood Rush Into My Mouth, And It Cooled The Fire At The Back Of My Throat. I Put The Bear Down And Wiped My Mouth. I Turned To Carlisle And He Was Gone. I Heard The Sound Of A Panicked Deer And Ran Toward The Sound. There Was Carlisle, A Male Deer In His Jaws.

When He Finished, He Got Up And Turned. He Pointed To My Mouth. "There Is Still Some Blood Left." I Just Shrugged. "Meh." He Smiled. "Has Your Thirst Been Sated?" I Nodded. "Let's Go Home Then." Home? I Wasn't Part Of His Family, That Wasn't My House. He Saw The Confusion On My Face And Began To Speak. "Christopher, I Know You Ran Away From Home." My Eyes Widened. "How?" "Your Aunt Died Two Days After You Left." He Explained. "All Of The Alcohol She Drank Finally Got To Her. And It Was All Over The Papers That Her Nephew Was Missing, And Was Presumed To Be Dead." I Looked Away. "What Was I Supposed To Do? She Abused Me." Carlisle Put A Hand On My Shoulder. "You Did The Right Thing." He Said Sympathetically. He Then Looked Into My Eyes. They Were Full Of Sincerity. "Christopher, I Want You To Join My Family


	5. Black Ice-Chapter Four

Black Ice-Chapter Four

"Join...Your Family?" I Silently Responded To Him As I Put My Hand Over My Mouth. I Was In Shock. "Yes." Carlisle Responded. Before He Could Continue To Speak, I Hugged Him. A Look Of Shock Crossed His Face As I Wrapped My Arms Around Him. "Uh...Christopher..." He Sputtered. I Looked Up At Him. "Your Newborn Strength Is Crushing Me." "Wha-Oh!" I Gasped. "Sorry." I Apologized As I Let Him Go. Carlisle Had Explained Newborns To Me Before We Left. "It's Fine." He Said, Brushing Himself Off. Carlisle Then Picked Up Where He Left Off. "You Human Life Must Of Been Miserable. I Don't Want You To Have That Misery In Your New Life." I Looked Down, Remembering An Old Memory. A Look Of Pain Flashed Across My Face. Carlisle Frowned. "What's Wrong?" I Looked Up At Him. "My Mother And Father Died Shortly After I Was Born, In A Car Accident." I Explained. "I Was Left In The Care Of My Grandparents, Until They Died As Well. The Only One Left To Care For Me Was Aunt Valery, Who Hated Me." Carlisle Nodded His Head Solemnly. "We Moved From Were We Originally Lived In New Hampshire Here A Week Ago. Aunt Valery Was Tired Of The Neighbors Complaining To The Police About Her Drinking Habits, So She Decided To Move. I Ran Away A Week Later." I Shrugged. "And Here We Are."

Carlisle Sighed And Shook His Head. He Then Put A Hand On My Shoulder. "Christopher. I'm Sorry For Your Losses. And The Terrible Time You Had While You Were Human. But That Has Ended. I Assure You." I Looked Up At Him And Grinned. "I Would Love To Join Your Family." He Beamed. "Excellent." I Hugged Him Again, Being Careful Not To Crush Him. "I Never Had A Dad." I Spoke Softly. I Could Tell That Hit Him Hard, As He Put His Arms Around Me As Well. "Welcome To The Family." He Said Into My Ear.


	6. Black Ice-Chapter Five

Black Ice-Chapter Five

When We Got Home From Hunting, Alice Was The First To Greet Us. "Hi!" She Squealed As She Danced Over To Me To Give Me A Hug. "Um...Hi Alice." I Felt Awkward. I'd Never Been Hugged Before, Or Had Any Sort Of Love Shown Toward Me. She Pulled Away From Me And Scoffed At The Sight Of My Dirty Clothes. "You And I Are Going Shopping. No Excuses." I Turned To Carlisle, A Confused Look On My Face. "Alice Enjoys To Shop." Carlisle Chuckled. "A Lot." I Shrugged, But I Had A Feeling This Was Going To Be Hell.

After Being Greeted Into The Family By Everyone Else, Me And Alice Began Heading Towards The Nearest Shopping Center. The Store We Parked Near Was Huge, And I Was Intimidated By The Sheer Size Of The Store Itself. "Aren't You Excited?!" She Screamed Joyfully As She Grabbed My Hand And Pulled Me Into The Store. "I Don't Need Anything Fancy." I Pleaded With her As She Headed Towards Some Designer Male's Clothing. "Just Some T-Shirts And Pants Would Do." She Ignored Me And Threw Some Fancy Clothes And Pants Into My Arms. "Try These On!" She Commanded As She Pushed My Towards The Changing Rooms. I Sighed. This Was Going To Be A Long Day.

Finally, After About Three Hours, We Were Leaving. We Had Five Bags Of Clothes, I Took Three While Alice Took Two. Alice Looked Very Pleased. I, However, Wasn't In The Happiest Of Moods. "Alice, Was This Really Necessary?" I Asked. "Yes. Your My Little Brother And I Won't Have You Looking Terrible." That Made Me Stop In My Tracks. I Was Just Called A Little Brother. Alice Stopped And Turned Around. "Are You Okay Chris?" She Asked. I Snapped Out Of My Trance. "Um, Yeah." I Replied "And Please Just Call Me Christopher." She Nodded And Smiled. "Alright." I Smiled Back. "Thanks..." I Hesitated Before Speaking, But Then Spit It Out With A Smile On My Face "Sis."

When We Pulled Into The Driveway, I Smelled An Odd Smell. It Smelled Like A Forest After It Rained. "Uh Oh." Alice Said. "What?" I Asked "The Treaty." "The What?" She Opened The Car Door And Sped Into The House. I Sped After Her, Wondering What She Was Talking About.

I Stopped Next To Her In The Living Room To Find Three Russet-Skinned Humans Standing In Front Of Carlisle With Esme At His Side. The Humans Were Very Muscular And Had A Tattoo On Their Right Arms. "You Know The Rules Carlisle. You Can't Bite And Turn Anyone." The Biggest One Said. "I'm Aware Of This Jacob. But His Was Dying, And His Life As A Human Was Terrible." Esme Was Slowly Nodding In Agreement But The Big Male Continued To Speak. "Then You Should Of Let Him Die. He'd Be Better Off. Not Being A Leech. Besides, Think Of Renesmee, She's Half-Human. You Know How Newborns Can't Control Themselves." "But He'll Learn How To." Carlisle Responded Calmly. "Who's Renesmee?" I Suddenly Blurted Out. The Three Humans Spun Around. The Biggest One Growled, But The Female Next To Him Was Just Staring At Me, Mouth Gaping Open. It Made Me Feel Awkward, But I Ignored Her. "None Of Your Business." He Spoke Harshly. Carlisle Got Up And Put His Hand On The Big One's Shoulder. "Jacob, Calm Down." He Shook His Hand Off His Shoulder. Carlisle Then Looked At Me And Smiled. "Christopher, Renesmee Is Your Niece." I Raised My Eyebrows. "What?" I Spoke, Amazed. I Was An Uncle? I Was Only Fifteen. Well, Technically. "And Until You Learn To Control Your Thirst, You Can't See Her." Jacob Spoke Loudly. I Suddenly Grew Angry. "What's Your Problem?" I Growled. Before Anybody Could Do Anything Thought, The Boy Standing Next To The Female, Her Face Still With A Look Of Amazement On It, Began To Shake Her. "Leah? Leah? Are You Alright?" See Suddenly Came Out Of Her Trance. "Jake." She Whispered Urgently. "What Leah?" Jacob Responded, Barely Turning His Head So That He Could Keep His Eyes On Me. "I...I..." She Stuttered. "You What? Jacob Asked, Impatient. "I Imprinted."


	7. Black Ice-Chapter Six

Black Ice-Chapter Six

Jacob And The Other Male Spun Around To Look At Leah. "What?!" They Screamed. "On Who?" Jacob Asked. "On...On HIM." She Spoke Loudly As She Pointed At Me. I Didn't Know What All The Fuss Was About. "Me?" I Asked, Pointing At Myself And Putting A Confused Expression On My Face. The Boy Standing Next To Leah Had His Jaw Gaping Open, But Then He Suddenly Burst Into Laughter. "Shut Up Seth." Jacob Hissed. "This Is Serious." The Boy, Seth, Shut Up And Recomposed Himself, He Was Still Giggling To Himself Though. Jacob Glared At Me, His Lips Placed Into A Straight Line And His Teeth Gritted Together Under His Lips. He Then Spun Around To Speak To Carlisle. "He Can Stay." He Said. "But Get Him Under Control." Carlisle Nodded. "Of Course." He, Along With A Mortified-Looking Leah, Stormed Out, Leaving Seth Behind.

Seth Rubbed The Back Of His Neck And Then Walked Over To Me. "Sorry About That." He Said. "Jake Can Be Like That Sometimes." I Nodded. "It's Fine." He Smiled. "I'm Seth." I Smiled Back. "I Heard." "What's Your Name?" "Christopher. Please, Don't Call Me Chris." He Raised An Eyebrow And Chuckled. "Alright, I'll Make Sure Not To Slip Up." I Looked Toward The Door And Then Back To Them "Who Were They, And What Was Wrong With The Girl?" Seth Chuckled Again. "Her Name's Leah, She's My Sister." He Explained. "And She Just Imprinted On You." A Look Of Confusion Spread Over My Face. "And That Means What?" "It Means That Your Her Soulmate." Seth Replied.

I Was Skeptical. "Soulmate?" "Yep." I Looked Over To Carlisle. "What's He Talking About Carlisle?" Carlisle Sauntered Over To Me As He Spoke. "Leah, Jacob, And Seth Are Shape-Shifters." He Explained. "Or, Perhaps Just For Simplicity, They Can Be Called Werewolves." "Werewolves?" I Said As I Turned To Look At Seth, Who Nodded To Confirm What Carlisle Was Saying. "Long Ago, Our Family Made A Deal With The Quileute Tribe. If We Didn't Bite Anyone, Either To Turn Them Or To Eat Them, Or Both, We Could Stay And They Wouldn't Reveal Our Presence. The Job Of The Shape-Shifters Is To Protect Humans From Us And Any Other Vampires." Seth Took Over From There. "Imprinting Is An Mechanism We Have." Seth Explained. "It's A Way We Find Our Soulmate. One We Find Them, We Would Do Anything For Them." Seth Chuckled Again. "And The Irony Is, Leah Hate Vampires, I Mean Absolutely LOATHES Them." He Snickered Before Finishing His Sentence. "Yet She Imprinted Onto You." Despite My Surprise, I Took It Very Calmly. But That Wasn't What I Was Really Concerned With Now. I Looked Over To Carlisle. "Tell Me About Me Niece."


	8. Black Ice-Chapter Seven

Black Ice-Chapter Seven

After Seth Said His Goodbyes, Carlisle Told Me About Everything About Bella And Edward. About Edward Saving Bella From Being Crushed By A Van, How Much Edward Loved Bella, How After Their Marriage Edward Impregnated Bella, And The Birth Of Their Daughter, My Niece. I Still Couldn't Believe I Was An Uncle. But The Fact That I Was Still A Newborn, And That Renesmee Was Half-Human With Human Blood Concerned Me. I Was Told That They Were Coming Over Tomorrow To Visit, And To See The Newest Cullen. "Don't Work Christopher." Carlisle Optimistically Told Me. "You'll Be Fine. We'll All Be Here To Keep You Back In Case You Snap." "But That's The Problem." I Confessed. "I Don't Want To Snap. I Don't Want To Hurt Her." "It'll Be Fine Christopher. I Promise." He Smiled. "We'll Hold You Down, Just Like Carlisle Said." Emmett Comforted Me As He Walked Into The Room, Overhearing Our Conversation. I Looked Up Him And Nodded. I Couldn't Help But Feel Happy Around Him. Or Any Of My New Family Members For That Matter. And Now I Was Going To Meet Three New Family Members. Tomorrow Was Going To Be Grand. And That Reminded Me...

"Carlisle?" He Looked In My Direction And Raised His Eyebrow So That I Knew I Had His Attention. "Where Do I Sleep?" Emmett Laughed. "Vampires Don't Sleep." Carlisle Explained. "Oh..." I Said. "Well...Do I Have A Room?" "Of Course You Do." Esme Chimed In From The Kitchen. "Let Me Show You."

Esme And I Walked Up The Stairs To My Room. It Was The Room I Woke Up In, Born Again, Only As A Vampire, Just This Morning. Only The Bed Was Made And Alice Had Placed My Clothes On The Bed. I Looked Around. Even Though I'd Been In This Room Before, I Was Amazed. But Then I Had A Thought. "May I Move The Furniture Around?" Esme Pursed Her Lips Together. "Only If You Don't Break Anything." "Thanks Moth-Err-Esme..." I Corrected Myself. Esme Lit Up With Joy. "You Can Call Me Mother If It Makes You Feel More Comfortable." "No, I'm Fine, Just A Slip Of The Tongue." "Alright." Esme Responded. "I'll Be Downstairs If You Need Me." "Mhm." I Responded As She Closed The Door Behind Her. I Was Thinking About Where I Was Going To Move The Furniture, And About Meeting Edward Bella And My Niece, Renesmee.


	9. Black Ice-Chapter Eight

Black Ice-Chapter Eight

My Anticipation Grew As The Sun Rose Higher And Higher. I Couldn't Wait To See Renesmee, And By What I Was Told, She Couldn't Wait To See Me Either. As I Was Reading A Book Carlisle Gave Me In My Room When I Heard The Door Open And A Bunch Of Joyous "Hellos!" And "How Are Yous?" Coming From Downstairs. "Christopher!" Esme Called From Downstairs. "They're Here!" My Lips Turned Into A Smile As I Headed For The Stairs. I Kept Telling My Self To Stay Calm And To Not Snap.

When I Finally Got Downstairs, I Found Two Of The Three People I've Been So Excited To Meet, Bella And Edward. "Hello!" Bella Said Cheerfully As She Gave Me A Hug. "Hi..." I Murmured, Stunned By Her Beauty. No Wonder Edward Fell In Love With Her. I Saw Edward Smile And Nod. "You're Right." I Turned And Raised An Eyebrow. "How'd You..." He Smiled Again. "Some Vampires Have Special Abilities." He Began To Explain. "I Have The Ability To Read Minds, While Bella Has A Mental Shield." I Turned To Her And She Nodded To Confirm What Edward Said. "Alice Has A Precognition Ability, While Jasper Has The Ability Of Pathokinesis." I Asked Edward Further About Special Abilities When I Heard Two Heartbeats. I Turned To See Renesmee Holding Hands With Jacob.

I Squinted At Him And Growled. "What Are You Doing With My Niece?" Renesmee Looked Beautiful. Despite Being Born Recently, Carlisle Had Told Me Of Her Rapid Growth. Physically, She Appeared To Be Sixteen. Chronologically However, I Believe She Was Three. Renesmee Smiled, But Jacob Stood There Stone-Faced. Rensmee Frowned And Shook Jacob Lightly. "Jake, It's Okay, I'll Be Fine." Jacob Growled. "I Still Don't Trust Him Yet, He Could Snap At Any Moment." I Began To Grow Frustrated With Jacob. But That Suddenly Disappeared After I Smelled Renesmee. He Scent Was Lovely, And Her Heartbeat Set My Throat Ablaze. No. I Can't...I Couldn't...I Did.

I Snapped.

I Sped Towards Renesmee, But Suddenly Felt Myself Being Held Back. I Turned To Looked Over My Shoulder To See Jasper And Emmett Holding Me Back. Emmett Had His Burly Arms Wrapped Around My Torso While Jasper Was Trying To Restrain My Hands. I Saw Bella And Edward Sprint To Jacob's Side To Aid In Defending Renesmee. "Get Me Out Of Here Emmett!" I Managed To Hiss Through Barred Teeth. Emmett Nodded And Lead Me Upstairs, Still Wrapped In His Iron Clad Embrace.


	10. Black Ice-Chapter Nine

Black Ice-Chapter Nine

Emmett Sat Me On My Bed And Closed The Door Behind Him. "You Okay?" He Asked As He Turned Around To Look At Me, Concerned. I Didn't Answer Him. I Just Looked Down At The Floor. I Was Appalled. How Could I Do That To My Own Niece? I Knew That I Couldn't Help Myself, But I Still Didn't Like That It Happened. Emmett Sighed And Shook His Head And Began To Walk Towards The Door. "I Can Tell You Don't Want To Talk, And I Understand." He Spoke Sympathetically. "If You Need Anything, We'll Just Be Downstairs, Just Give Us A Yell." I Didn't Respond As He Left The Room And Closed The Door Behind Him.

I Slowly Got Up A Few Seconds After He Left, Balling Both Of My Fists In Anger. I Was Frustrated That I Couldn't Control My Thirst. I Almost Harmed Her, Which Is Something I Didn't Want To Do. I Kept Telling Myself Not To Snap, Yet I Did. I Was Ashamed. I Was So Caught Up In My Thoughts That I Didn't Hear Renesmee's Heartbeat As She Cautiously Entered My Room. "Uncle Chris?" I Heard Her Ask. "Stay Back!" I Begged Loudly As I Sped To The Bed And Tried To Restrain Myself. "I Don't Want To Hurt You." Renesmee Slowly Began To Approach Me. "You Won't. I Promise." She Said Smiling. I Held My Hand Up In Protest. "Please. Renesmee." I Pleaded "I Almost Hurt You. I Don't Want To Again." I Squeezed The Bed Sheets Tightly In My Fists, My Urge To Feed Growing Stronger With Every Step She Took To Get Closer To Me. I Hear Footsteps Pounding Up The Stairs As Jacob Appeared At The Doorway. "Nessie! Get Back!" I Saw Jacob Yell From The Doorway, With The Rest Of The Family Standing Behind Him. She Ignored Him And Continued To Approach Me. "Listen To Him." I Advised In A Desperate Attempt For Her To Listen To Me. She Ignored Me Too, And Before I Knew It She Was Sitting Next To Me On The Bed. "See?" She Said Beaming. "I Told You."

I Felt A Wave Of Clam Seep Over Me, Most Likely Being To Work Of Jasper. I Looked At Her And I Couldn't Help But Smile. I Hugged Her, Causing Jacob To Move Forward In Fear, But Edward Held Him Back, Nodding To Show It Was Okay. My Thirst Was Killing Me, But I Ignored It. I Was Hugging My Niece, And I Wasn't Hurting Her. I Was So Proud Of Myself. I Chuckled And Whispered In Renesmee's Ear "What His Problem?" Gesturing Towards Jacob. "He's Just Protective Of Me. He Did Imprint On Me After All." Renesmee Giggled. I Raised My Eyebrows In Surprise. This Was Definitely New Information. "He Imprinted One You?" Renesmee Nodded. "Yep."

After That, I Went Hunting With Bella And Edward, Making Sure That I Was Full And To Get To Know That Better. When We Came Back, The Rest Of The Day Consisted Of Talking To Renesmee, Much To Jacob's Dismay, And Talking To Other Family Members. Eventually, Around Midday, Bella And Edward Had To Leave, But Renesmee Was Spending The Night Along With Jacob. I Ended The Day Walking Up To My Room Talking To Myself. "Well, Tonight Should Be Interesting."


End file.
